Halo Achieve: Apex in That Long Spear
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Two huge army clashes! It is time to start opposing the covenant.


Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet

August 12, 2552, 08:00

A group of scorpions, warthogs, a few cats, falcons and two donkeys passed through a bare plain.

Auntie Dot: "It seems that the Noble Team's discovery last night was not an anomaly. The deployment of the large covenant was not discovered, and we are now being attacked by the Willie area, including orbital defense. According to the winter emergency, we are countering each one. The reconnaissance of the nobility also identified the hidden canopies of the complex Covenant army and pointed out that it appeared to be the landing zone of other covenant forces, the origin of which has not yet been determined.

The warthog, led by Kat and Noble Six, charged the landing area of the covenant, followed by a group of Falcons. Carter was found on board the Falcon overlooking the warthog driven by Kate. Noble Six rode a shotgun at Kat's Warthog.

Commander Carter-A259: "The landing zone has been marked as a priority No. 1 by the UNSC Command."

Jun-A266, a warrior officer: "The charging link is loud and clear!"

At this point, the subtitles show Jun: "Time to bake the cake we made last night!"

Bungie confirmed that the conversation was the last minute change. [1]

Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320: "Copy that. Get the signal locked on the tower. Detonate three, two..."

Jill detonated the explosives that Jun had planted on the tower during his last mission, which was on the right side of the attacking power of the advancing pig. The tower was destroyed.

Banshees swooped down the team and fired, and Wraiths fired mortar shells from a distance. The gunmen of the war pig team retaliated and shot at the banshee. The ambulance mortar tore the team and destroyed several forward vehicles. Kat and Noble Six evaded the shots of the mortar and then turned to the bridge across the abyss, but as they prepared to cross, a mortar shell destroyed the bridge.

Noble Six: "Come on!"

Katherine-B320: "What might you want to catch!"

Kat accelerated, Warthog managed to jump out of the gap on the destroyed bridge, but violently hit on the other side, killing the gunman and sending Kat and Noble Six to fly.

Fade out white.

Fading out of Noble Six's point of view, this is awkward. After the accident, SPARTAN was lying in the stomach and there was a grenade launcher a few feet away. The vision is clear, and the six look at the destroyed bridge. The second warthog tried to clear the gap in the bridge, but failed and hit the canyon below.

Katherine-B320: "Six! Can you hear me? Six, are you okay? I can help!"

Six people grabbed the grenade launcher on the ground.

Noble Six: On the road.

Storm perimeter

Warthog Kat is used to cover the explosion.

Carter-A259: "Ji, Liu, what is your status?"

Katherine-B320: "The tower collapses and we are advancing towards the top of the mountain."

Kat and Six encountered a lot of resistance when they went up the mountain, including two Fuel Rod Shade variants. After the elimination of the enemy in the area, there was a rocket warthog.

Carter-A259: "Kat, please note: ONI has identified two enemy anti-aircraft guns in the southwest of your location."

Katherine-B320: Copy, Commander. New goal, six. Turn off those AA guns. Warthog's commander, let us be together.

Kat and Six opened a short distance before reaching the AA gun.

Carter-A259: Six, the AA gun should be in the visual range.

2 Lima 4:2 Lima 4 to Noble No. 1, the guns are bombarding us with high-speed plasma guns!

Auntie Dot: This means that the strike of Frigate Grafton is also impossible.

Carter-A259: Noble Six, unless you can do something about these guns, all of our birds will be out of range.

As they approach the gun, they can see fierce battles in the valley below. Three scarabs and multiple ghosts, ghosts and banshees attacked a large group of warthogs, scorpions and falcons.

Kat and Six entered the AA gun and encountered resistance. The six eventually entered the interior and destroyed the guns.

2 Lima 4: "Control, 2 Lima 4, allowed to start bombing, title 224.6, ending."

After the AA gun was destroyed, three long swords and two heavy frigates, UNSC Grafton and UNSC Saratoga flew overhead.

Carter-A259: "Good job, noble six. UN Security Council air support: the sky is clear."

Control: Copy. 2 Lima 4, bombing, title 224.6, license - out.

The frigate fired at the Covenant forces in the valley, as 2 Lima 4 began bombing three Scarabs, destroying two of them and making the third banned.

Kat and Six moved on and soon drove under a destroyed bridge. Under a phantom attack, he fell from a temporary bridge and let the noble team move on. They quickly reached a mining facility across the canyon.

Hand over the fist

Carter-A259: "Noble Six, there is a mining facility near your location, and the Covenant is using it as a command post. The troops on the scene are already in use."

The Spartans reached the bridge over the canyon. Several Army soldiers were attacked by the Covenant forces and a shadow turret, which were quickly neutralized. Spartans and soldiers marched on the BXR mining facility.

Auntie Dot: "New Intelligence: Allied forces near the covenant outpost have discovered a high-value goal. In fact, an elite fanatic."

Cathrine-B320: "A fanatic? We are a big deal here, commander."

Carter-A259: "Stare at the prize, Noble. If you have the chance, take out Zealot, but continue to move towards the spire."

They entered the facility and encountered resistance.

Katherine-B320: "There is no visual target."

The Spartans further entered the facility and eventually found a fanatic.

If Six eliminates the fanatics:

Catherine-B320: High value targets have been neutralized. Impressive, six.

After destroying the enemy in the area, Kate and six moved outwards and found two Unggoys, two Ghosts and one Revenant. When Noble Six left the mining facility, the two Grunts tried to escape Ghosts but were quickly eliminated. Six and Kat marched along the path of Revenant and met the Covenant forces.

Carter-A259: "Update, Six: Scan shows another convention AA gun in front of your position. I hope you neutralize that gun in any way necessary."

Kat and Six arrived at the second AA gun and fought a large number of covenant units, including two ghost soldiers and a hunter.

After neutralizing the covenant forces in the area, six people entered the gun and destroyed the power core of the gun. A phantom arrived at the drop reinforcements and was quickly defeated.

Soon it's coming, and the soldiers are gone.

Carter-A259: "Good job, six. ONI needs to scout the spires and we will fly over you on the rest of the road."

Katherine-B320: "Jorge has a Falcon invading your position. Lieutenant, now emphasizes LZ."

The navigation point appears on the HUD of Six.

Katherine-B320: "Commander, I will set up a front observation post here."

Carter-A259: "Copy it, I am waiting for the new Intel. See what you can see, Carter goes out."

The falcon arrived and the No. 6 turret entered the turret.

Chief Persian George-052: "Need an elevator, Sparta?"

Jorge-052: "I found some nasty canyon business on the way down the mountain."

Falcon pilot: "I will summon the target at any time."

steeple

The falcon flies along the river and it eventually reaches a bridge where the Allies try to cross it.

Falcon pilot: "The gorge of the canyon, death ahead."

Six eliminates the force on the bridge. Jorge and Six encountered more resistance in the canyon, but Six eliminated them.

Falcon pilot: "Good shot, Sparta."

Jorge-052: "Keep keen, six. We haven't left the canyon yet."

The falcon is close to a shielded apex.

Falcon pilot: "There are spires here."

Auntie Dot: "The latest Intel said that these spires may project electromagnetic invisible shields."

Carter-A259: "Solid copy, Dot."

They reach the edge of the shield. The pilot hesitated and wandered outside.

Jorge-052: "Priority one, pilot. Must know what is there."

Falcon pilot: "Yes, sir... we are gone."

The falcon flies to the shield and the screen flashes white.

The Falcons began to lose control.

Falcon pilot: "We lost all our strength. We are falling."

Jorge-052: "Lock your armor, Sparta!"

Falcon pilot: "Support a hard landing."

The Falcon has collapsed. The Falcon is only a short distance away. Jorge appeared from the Falcons and threw away the equipment. Six people grabbed the rifle on the ground and stood up. After a short look around, Jorge picked up his gun.

Jorge-052: The crew is dead. We should not stay here.

Jorge-052: "I am an enemy everywhere, we have to move."

Jorge and Six moved across the river and saw the spire.

Jorge-052: "Commander, we saw the apex. It looks like a temporary area."

Carter: "Copy, we have your vision. Dot' handle the problem, stand by."

Auntie Dot: "Noble Five, ONI thinks these spires are transmission terminals."

Jorge-052: "Transport? What is it related to?"

Carter-A259: "Guard Grafton is ready to kill the minaret, but first we need to turn off its shield."

Jorge-052: "Understood. Six, I will take these bastards away and you will find the way to the top of the spire."

Noble Six eventually enters one of the gravity lifts and sends him/her to the top of the spire.

Jorge-052: "The leader of the nobility, six people are moving forward."

Carter-A259: "Go in. Take out the shield, Lieutenant."

Carter-A259: "Spartan, I am on the way to using the Falcon, and you will pick you up if you defeat the shield."

Jorge-052: "You are ready, six years old."

Noble Six continues to destroy the covenant forces at the top of the spire. An elite Superman, immediately under the control of the minaret, immediately attracted his sword of energy when he fought with Noble on the 6th.

Carter-A259: "Come on, Lieutenant. Once the shield is powered down, we get a frigate to enter the spire."

After Noble Six eliminates the enemy in the spire, he/she continues to enter the apex control.

Carter-A259: "Lieutenant, put down the shield and leave there."

Shield six power supplies.

The shield dissipated. The Falcons ran six times and jumped from the apex. He/she was caught by Jorge, who pulled Six into Falcon.

Carter-A259: "Let's get out of here."

The falcon began to move away from the apex.

Carter-A259: "Control? This is one of the nobility. Spire One is green, you can participate freely. I wish you a happy day."

Air control: "Copy that, Noble No. 1. Please note that all ground forces: the frigate triples are inbound and the MAC round has been authorized."

Jorge-052: "MAC Round? In the Atmosphere?"

Carter-A259: A way to get their attention! People, stick to your teeth!

UNSC Grafton moved to Six, Carter and Jorge's Falcon in a shallow dive. The Spartans support themselves.

Grafton continued to move towards the apex and fired its MAC cannon with a bright flash, hit the spire and smash it. Jorge turned around with satisfaction and nodded to Carter and Six, noticing that the sky above Grafton illuminated the purple light. The energy projector beam shot from the sky and hit the edge of Grafton's bow, destroying the ship immediately. The second explosion blossomed along the hull and Grafton began to fall to the ground.

Auntie Dot: "New contact. High tonnage."

The Spartans watched the stern part of Grafton explode. The front part fell to the ground.

Jorge-052: "No, no! Someone told me that this won't happen!"

Air traffic control: "UNSC frigate Grafton, do you copy it?"

Carter-A259: Grafton is dust! We need to get out of here now!

As the broken UN Security Council Grafton landed on the ground, a covenant super aircraft carrier "Long Night" was revealed on the ruined spire.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
